ncisfandomcom-20200222-history
Housekeeping (episode)
Housekeeping is the twelfth episode in NCIS Season 9 and the 198th episode of the entire NCIS series. It also marks the final appearances of both Erica Jane Barrett and Sean Latham. Synopsis While investigating the death of a naval officer, the team finally discover long-lost NCIS Special Agent Erica Jane Barrett who's been on the run for the last few months which brings them into contact with an old enemy from the past who's not only after EJ but DiNozzo as well. Prologue The episode opens with a recap detailing what happened in the NCIS Season 9 premiere episode, Nature of the Beast (episode) and ends with NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs finding Jonathan Cole/Casey Stratton in a photograph alongside other murder victims with the discovery leaving Gibbs stunned. In a small area of a neighborhood area, two young boys are outside playing. "Child abuse is what it is", Skip remarks as he kicks a football. His friend, Dave who's riding a bike states that there's no more junk food at his house. Skip tells Dave that there's no more video games at his. "Stupid New Year's resolutions", Dave complains. "They make them, we suffer", Skip says. Dave swears that he can't wait to grow up and move out of this puny little town. "Nothing ever happens here anyway", Skip states. Suddenly, the sound of tyres squealing and a crash catches the attention of the two youngsters. "What?", Dave wonders, throwing his helmet as he and Skip race towards the sound. As this happens, various car alarms go off and more tyres are heard squealing. The two eventually arrive to see an SUV that has crashed into a parked car, the alarms still blaring. They stop upon seeing a man wearing the uniform of a United States Navy Commander slumped forward in the driver's seat. As Dave stands outside, Skip climbs in, asking the man if he's okay. But there's no reply. Skip then places the man back against the seat and gasps. Dave looks on, stunned. It then cuts to show that the man is dead, having been shot in the neck with the blood still fresh. Act One Act Two Act Three In the conference room, as Barrett eats some fast food, Gibbs wonders if she's hungry while Tony sits on a table, silently seething while glaring at Barrett. "Not anymore, thanks", Barrett replies. Unfortunately, Tony is furious, wondering if this has been it for Barrett, on the lam, running town to town. "Since they killed Cade, yeah", Barrett replies. As he gets to his feet, Tony then remarks in a menacing tone that EJ left Tony lying on the ground in an alleyway. Barrett remarks that she thought he was dead. "You thought?!", Tony remarks, clearly outraged. Barrett then states that it was days before she found out he was okay much to her relief. "Didn't stop you from running", Tony replies. Barrett states that she wasn't running; she was on the run with Tony saying there's a distinction. Unsurprisingly, it descends into an argument yet again with Tony and EJ shouting over each other, forcing Gibbs to intervene and yell "Enough" to stop the shouting match. Act Four Act Five Trivia *Abby's necklace is "Don't H8". H8 is a campaign against California's proposition to make gay marriage illegal. Cast Series Regulars Recurring Cast Other Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 9 Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by Scott Williams Category:NCIS Episodes directed by Terrence O'Hara Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Erica Jane Barrett Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Clayton Jarvis Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Jonathan Cole Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Sean Latham